Costume Shopping
by ArouraStar
Summary: Mylar oneshot written solely because it's halloween and I thought it'd be funny. Sylar, Peter and Mohinder try to pick out a halloween costume. Enjoy!


A/N: Happy Halloween Everyone!!! This is just something I came up with off the top of my head and I had to take a short break from my other works to write it down. A Sylar/Mohinder Oneshot with Peter in there for a bit too. Just a normal day out costume hunting. I thought the concept would be cute. Anyway, enjoy, I have to get back to my other story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I mention in this story. Believe me if I did I'm sure I'd have much better things to do with my time. And Money.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Mohinder Suresh yelled from the dressing room of the little hole in the wall costume shop Sylar had found for them to shop at.

"What are you referring to? The costume or the concept of Halloween all together? You've been ranting about them both so much you've made it difficult to keep track." Sylar was fiddling with a display of masks that was just left of the dressing room.

"All of it. I'm not going." For some strange reason that the doctor couldn't wrap his head around, the _Company_, as he referred to it, was having a Halloween costume party. A _party_. After everything they've seen and what they continue to see everyday, the thought of a holiday devoted to being scared had lost its appeal to Dr. Suresh.

"Mohinder you're behaving like a child, don't make me come in there." Sylar paused, realizing what he'd just said. "What am I talking about? You should definitely make me come in there."

"Too late." Sylar turned in time to see Mohinder open the door. To his dismay, fully dressed, in his jeans and white button up. "You're so adorable when you pout." The geneticist teased, hanging the unwanted costume on a cart and walking over to his lover.

"Why don't we skip the party and have a nice quiet evening at home. Well, an evening at home, I can't promise I'll be quiet." He had his hands on Sylar's hips, their bodies inches apart, gazing up at him with that look that usually made Sylar putty in his hands.

The offer sounded so good and his mind was already making a list of things he would do to insure that Mohinder wasn't quiet, but he was really looking forward to picking out a costume and he _really_ wanted to go. He could make Mohinder scream anytime (and usually did so on a nightly basis) but this was his only chance for a party.

Sylar explained this logic to him to no avail. They stood there; Sylar staring down at those beautiful coffee-colored eyes, silently pleading with Mohinder to change his mind and Mohinder staring and pleading just as hard at him. That was the frustrating thing about their relationship: they were both incredible stubborn.

After a few minutes Mohinder's phone rang and they were finally forced to break eye contact. Sylar said a mental '_thank you'_ to the universe for that; he knew how long these staring contests could go on for and they were wasting valuable time that could be spent finding a costume. He immediately took it back though once he heard who was on the other end of the call.

"Oh hi Peter, what can I do for you?"

_"It's nothing, just, I was wondering if you could help me out. You don't have to, I totally understand."_

"Of course, whatever you need." Mohinder's light tone changed to one of puzzlement and concern.

_"Can you help me pick out a costume?"_ Sylar almost choked stifling his laughter.

"You should've lead with that Peter! I thought something was actually wrong."

_"Sorry, but I figured you wouldn't have agreed if I came right out and asked it."_

"You figured right."

"_Pleeeaasee Mohinder?? Have you got yours yet? We could get together and go shopping now if you're not busy_." Sylar huffed and grabbed the phone out of Mohinder's hand.

"No he hasn't picked a costume out yet, yes he _is_ busy and Stop Flirting With My Boyfriend! I thought we talked about this."

_"I wasn't flirting, I was simply asking a question. You should really get this jealousy of yours under control, Gabe."_ Sylar gritted his teeth. He hated this newfound nickname Peter had come up with for him. _"You could come too if you want, we can all help each other choose."_

Mohinder pried the phone out of Sylar hands and answered. "That would be lovely. We're already out in fact; I'll give you the directions." He put his arm around the ex-serial killer as he did. "Ah, there's that adorable pout again."

"Hmmph." Sylar grumbled, then walked over to browse a rack at the other end of the store (which was barely twelve feet away, but Mohinder got the point.)

Less than ten minutes later Peter was there, hugging the two men hello.

"So, any suggestions? Because I have no clue what to pick."

"How about this?" The geneticist held a Superman costume up to Peter and they all starting laughing.

"We should try to pick things that are completely opposite from us."

"So, perfect choice Mohinder." Sylar teased. Peter rolled his eyes and continued talking.

"Claire told me that Elle's dressing up like a Mermaid. Maybe you should go as an Angel Gabe." He said, pointing to a display hanging on the wall that had just caught his eye. "That would be ironic _and_ frightening." Sylar reached out to '_playfully' _hit him but he dodged just in time.

"Boys, really. Can't the two of you at least _try_ to behave? For me?" Mohinder begged. It was great to see them together, acting like brothers, but sometimes their bickering could grate even the calmest nerves.

"I will if he will."

"Fine." Sylar put his hands in the air to signify his surrender. "Now back to the subject at hand: how about a vampire? You have a tendency to suck the fun out of things." He flinched as Mohinder hit him lightly on the arm.

"That's not trying."

"He's still here isn't he?"

"I give up." Suresh sighed and walked away to give the two room to quarrel.

"See what you've done?" Sylar snapped at his brother. He didn't like it when Mohinder was upset.

"What _I've_ done? I was trying to have fun, he knows that. You're the one who's being bitchy."

"You're the one who called and invited yourself into _our_ shopping day." He hated how Peter was with Mohinder; like they were old friends (which they were but that was beside the point.) Mohinder belonged to _him _and no one else.

"Um, if I remember correctly, _he_ invited me. But if you really want me to leave I will." They both knew that wasn't going to happen. If Peter left, Mohinder would blame him and then he'd have to go and apologize and they'd have to talk and blah blah blah. It just wasn't worth it.

"No, it's fine. Just stop being so annoying. The goal of today was to convince him to go to the party at all, and I think all we've succeeding in doing is making him never want to be in the same room with us. We need to hurry up and pick out our costumes so we can focus on his. Mohinder can be very stubborn when he wants to be."

"Yeah, I know." After a glare that reminded him a little too much of the old serial killer he added a quick "Sorry." They walked over to the doctor, Sylar sliding a possessive arm around his waist.

"Have you both decided to act like adults yet?"

"Never!" Peter gasped in counterfeit outrage.

"Why would we do that?" His brother added. All animosity vanished.

"We are sorry though, for how we behaved earlier. It won't happen again; we promise. Don't we?" Peter looked at Sylar, who nodded in agreement.

"Nope. Well, not anymore today at least."

"As much as anyone could've asked for." Mohinder smiled up at his boyfriend. How could he stay cross at that charming creature for long?

"So I honestly think Superman would work for you. It'd be funny, and besides that, you've already got the hair cut for it." Sylar kidded.

"I could wear it under a suit and borrow your glasses for the Clark Kent part of it. It's not like you wear them anymore." He joked back. That wasn't entirely true. Mohinder loved seeing Sylar in his old glasses, every time he put them on the doctor melted completely, but he supposed he could part with them for one night, just so long as Peter was careful.

"Perfect. Well that's you sorted out. What about me?"

"I think you should be a ghost." Before his brother could argue he added "Think about it: it's the one thing you'll never be. You can't die. It's perfect." Sylar thought for a moment, he really liked the idea but didn't want to seem too keen. It had, after all, been _Peter's_ idea.

"That is a very good point, and besides-" Mohinder leaned over and kissed his ear then whispered "I think you look sexy in gray." That decided it. He was going as a ghost.

"Great. Two down, one to go. Maybe you coming on this shopping trip wasn't such a bad idea." See, he could be friendly.

After half an hour of Mohinder rejecting every single one of their suggestions the boys were almost ready to give up. And then they found it. Hiding in a corner behind a bunch of old hippie and clown get up was **the** costume. They both saw it at the same time and reached simultaneously for the hanger. They jointly held it up to Mohinder in triumph.

"No. No way. Never."

"Oh for crying out loud!"

"What's wrong with _this_ one?" Even Sylar was loosing patience with his oh-so-negative boyfriend.

"I'm not dressing up as a pirate."

"But it's perfect. It would look incredible on you. You know how much I love you in red."

"He has a point. Red is really your color." He stepped just out of Sylar's reach as he said this. It didn't matter though, he just used his telekinesis to make a rubber chicken fly out of a bin and hit Peter in the back of the head.

"That was uncalled for."

"I warned you earlier."

Mohinder sighed (he seemed to do that a lot when he was around those two) and grabbed the outfit out of their hands. "Fine. I'll try it on. But I'm not making any promises."

Sylar smiled at the grunting noises emanating from the dressing room.

"Would you like some help? Really I don't mind."

"You know, come to think of it you've never actually been that good at getting me _in_ clothes. It's usually the _out of_ that you're good at."

Sylar's grin grew into a smirk as he saw Peter blushing.

"I didn't need to hear that."

"Well? Aren't you going to show us?"

"No."

"Too bad. You'd better be dressed." Sylar flipped the lock with his mind and walked into the dressing room with Mohinder. He was render speechless by how absolutely adorable Mohinder looked as a Pirate. He motioned for Peter to come in.

"Well? Why aren't either of you saying anything?" They both looked so much alike right then with identical looks of awe and hornieness. Oh yes, he was definitely buying this one.

"Perfect." Peter breathed.

"Agreed. Now take it off." Sylar ordered, trying to push Peter out the door.

"I will as soon as you both leave." He pointed to outside the dressing room and they both left, identical looks of disappointment appearing on their faces as they did.

After Mohinder got changed they all paid for their costumes and said goodbye. Peter suggested they all go out to dinner, since they'd been shopping long enough to make lunch a moot point, but Sylar refused for the both of them. He had other plans for Mohinder and he couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

"Why did you turn down dinner I am starving!" Mohinder said, dropping his shopping bag onto the floor. Sylar immediately picked it up and went into the bedroom to hang up both of their costumes.

"Because." He said coming out of the bedroom and grabbing the Indian by the waist. "I'm not hungry. At least not for food." He pressed his mouth to Mohinder's, prying his lips apart with his tongue, exploring every bit of his mouth before letting him up for air. His hands under Mohinder's shirt, running over his muscular chest.

"Still hungry?" Sylar asked, kissing down his neck, sucking and biting in _all_ the right places.

"Yes actually. Ouch." Sylar bit down harder than Mohinder was used to at his reply.

"Fine. Enjoy your meal. I guess I'll go take a shower." He took his hands away from Mohinder and made his way slowly toward the bedroom, removing his clothes as he did.

The object of Mohinder's hunger suddenly changed from dinner to Sylar.

"Wait up." He yelled. His shirt started unbuttoning itself as he ran down the hall to met Sylar in the bedroom. Telekinesis cut down on so much time, he couldn't imagine how normal couples could stand to do with out it. Not to mention how useful it was in bed.

He grabbed Sylar and started showering him with kisses.

"What about your dinner?" He asked quizzically. Mohinder pushed him down onto the bed roughly.

"Food can wait."


End file.
